Tenchi Muyo! GXP Anniversaries
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Seina Yamada forgot his first wedding anniversary now his second wedding anniversary is next week how will he make it up to his eight wives.
1. First Date

It's been two years since the graduation and the wedding The Kamadaki II pulled into Jurai spaceport thirty minutes ago, Seina Yamada's eight wives were so busy taking care of docking procedures and making sure security protocols were in place they didn't notice when he slipped away for a private meeting with Azusa Jurai.

Kiriko Masaki Juri former Jurai Special Forces and current XGP Police Officer finally noticed her husband's absence and tried to slip out. Three Security Officers stepped in front of her one of them stated "Mrs. Yamada you are to stay onboard the Kamadaki... per the captain's orders, princess we have our orders"

"But"

"Captain Yamada is perfectly safe he is with Azusa Jurai" Said the officer

Meanwhile in the quarters of Azusa Jurai, Seina sat across from Azusa who was studying the boy. Azusa asked "What's on your mind Seina"

Feeling slightly guilty Seina asked, "How do I give eight wives equal time?"

Smiling Azusa said, "Pick one wife per day..." Sipping green tea, he said, "Spend the entire day with just them... when they're not on the bridge of course"

"That actually works" exclaimed Seina

Chuckling Azusa stated "For 700 years or so Seina" Looking at him Azusa said let's get you back to your ship, I would imagine your wives would like to enjoy their leave"

Beaming back to the Kamadaki Azusa and Seina parted ways as Seina entered the ship announcing over the ships intercoms "Everyone, meet me in the mess hall"

All eight of his wives filed in all joking to sit next to Seina when he bellowed, "ENOUGH... sit-down..."

The entire room was reduced to silence as they waited for him to speak Seina's face was hard and somewhat cold as he stated, "This infighting stops... today"

"In order to restore peace... starting tomorrow I will be spending one day 24 hours with each of you, alone when you're not on the bridge that means no following or spying"

All of his wives asked simultaneously "Who is first?"

"You will just have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out" Seina explained.

Getting up to leave Seina stated, "The terms are not negotiable and violators will deal with consequences"

Midnight in the royal apartments, Amane Kaunaq entered her quarters when she spotted a note written on some parchment it reads

Amane

Your day begins at sunrise dress casual, save the dress for the evening!

Seina

Holding the note to her breast Amane thought _I am going to seduce you into my bed Seina! _

Thinking back to his days on earth Seina thought _a picnic! _

In the two years since his joining, the GP Seina Yamada had filled out quite a bit, Seina had gained in confidence over the last two years and he wasn't the scrawny nose bleeding kid anymore he had the musculature of a 16 year old teen going on 17. His shoulders were broader, his muscles were cut a fact that didn't escape any of his eight amours wives, and he looked like he was carved from marble and not flesh and bone.

Seina hadn't forgotten that Amane had taken delight in her seduction games she used when he was a cadet, however this time he would be doing the seducing and turn the tables on Amane.

With a silent chuckle Seina said to himself _Amane, I am going to introduce you to the pleasures of the Kama sutra... _

That morning Amane and Seina departed the Kamadaki II with picnic basket in hand.

It was midday when Seina and Amane walked the dirt path to the preselected spot that Seina had chosen. Amane was bringing up the rear walking behind him; she was staring at the well-defined "V" taper of his back as it swayed in motion with his arms, she was becoming more and more hypnotized by the ever-changing striations of the lat-muscles as he walked in-front of her. Amane thought _He's not my little Seina anymore. _Amane shed a silent tear at the errant thought, but then again she was having a wet daydream about the Seina right in front of her.

Laying out the blanket and the food, Seina looked at her and asked Amane, "Do remember what happened two years ago today?" Pouring some wine Seina followed up with "HHHMMM"

Struggling to recall two years ago, Amane stated, "You joined the galaxy police...!"

Slipping his index finger under Amane's chin Seina kissed the very corner of Amane's lips Seina said softly, "You..." Switching to the opposite side Seina said, "Changed..." moving to the opposite side once more and moving closer to the center but still slightly off center of her mouth Seina said' "My..." Moving back to the opposite side he moved closer to the center but still slightly off center Seina said "Life" The next thing Seina did caught Amane completely off guard as he kissed his wife full on the mouth drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and between his lips. Seina started to suck on is before gently rolling it between his teeth. During the last kiss, Amane thought as she started to melt under the touch of his lips thinking _when did-he-learn to kiss like this?_

Breaking the kiss Seina whispered in her ear "Forever..."

"_I was going to seduce him" _Amane thought as she tried to recompose herself, she could feel a hunger growing within herself now and the pressure was on Amane she had to deliver a kiss equal to the one Seina had. Amane leaned into Seina to kiss him and return the favor, and that's when it hit her his broad muscular shoulders and chiseled chest muscles, she wanted him. Tackling Seina to the ground Amane lightly kissed him on the lips and then started nibbling her way down his neck and that's when Seina told her "We have all day for foreplay Amane... The main event will happen tonight!"

Looking into his wives eyes Seina could see the desire within telling Amane, "We were so busy last year chasing pirates we let this day pass by... not this year love" he said as he softly kiss her lips. Amane could see the emotions behind those words in his eyes

Amane was the one used to being in control of this type of thing and Seina was driving her insane with desire.

Later that night in the apartments reserved for the Juri royal family with earth style 3 am jazz music playing in the background and Amane's body molded to Seina's as they dance slowly around the floor Seina thought to himself, _She is ready!_

Taking Amane for one more turn round the dance floor he whispered softly in her ear, "The bedroom awaits"

"Seina..." Amane asked, "At the park why did you stop my advances"

Giving Amane a soft kiss Seina told her, "We needed to form a proper spiritual bond"

Looking at her husband Amane asked "Why"

Giving Amane a wink Seina told her "You will see... you will enjoy it promise!" leading her to the bed Seina unbuttoned her black see-through blouse telling her "I always loved you in that"

Taking her hand in his she placed it over his heart; then placed his own over hers. Whispering, "Slow your breath" Soon both their heat and breathing were in sync with each other

15 minutes later having shed their clothes Senia knelt on the bed telling Amane "Straddle me...!" Amane felt him enter her she let out a soft moan, suddenly the air around them warmed and she could feel a sudden jolt of energy. Seina whispered in Amane's ear "that is my spiritual Juri energy" Seina began to slowly raze and then lower his hips in rhythm as he did Amane could feel him moving in and out of her and could feel Juri energy flowing between them and slowly building and growing ever warmer. Seina and Amane's bodies moved in synchronous rhythm, Amane wrapped her arms around his neck moaning ever louder.

Without breaking stride, Seina changed position laying his wife down on the bed on his back and slowing his rhythm only to hear Amane muttered throaty guttural voice that was thick with emotion, "Seina... please..."

Seina continued the slowed pace prolonging both Amane agony and her ecstasy as he slowly let the rhythm quicken once more leaving Amane to ride the wave sensual pleasure and love for Seina. However this time something was different the energy was not just growing warmer it was expanding one might say even exploding.

Amane's toes curled as she felt an orgasm so intense it astounded her, still feeling the radiant bliss Amane asked, "Seina... what was that...?"

Kissing Amane, Seina told her "That was tantric love... Juri style you like?"


	2. In a family way

Three weeks later Amane Kaunaq sat in a meeting with Airi Masaki sipping her tea Amane is suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. I a strangled voice says, "Not Ag-" as she tastes her breakfast for the second time this way on its way back up as she dashes for the nearest bathroom

Five minutes later when Amane finally came back muttering, "What's wrong with me… Ive been throwing up every day for a week!" Airi looks at the young Galaxy Police Officer with a quizzical raised eyebrow she quietly asks Amane quietly, "When was the last time you and Seina…"

Turning slightly crimson Amane's voice was tight as she said, "Three weeks…"

With a gentle smile Airi walked around her desk she moved a chair closer to Amane as she took a seat she took Amane hand and in a motherly tone she told her, "Unless I am wrong you're pregnant"

With Airi's words ringing in her ears Amane's voice was tremulous, weak and strangled tone she said, "I'm having Seina's… child…" Her eyes shot wide open and her face turned even more crimson remembering how Seina had seduced her.

Airi looked at Amane her normally hard features softened telling Amane in a silvery tone, "I will arrange some down time… on earth… I think the grandparents should hear it firsthand!"

Meanwhile on board The Kamadaki II, Ryoko Balta and Seina Yamada were headed out on their 24 hour date, their first stop was the royal stables to pick two horses to head out on.

Two hours later Amane arrived back on board The Kamadaki II, walking past Amane she headed straight for the living quarters the one thing Kiriko noticed about Amane was something just wasn't right. When Kiriko finally did catch up to Amane she found her curled up in a ball on Seina's bed and wearing one of his earth style dress shirts curled up with his pillow.

_Something is very definitely wrong,_ Kiriko thought as she approached the bed asking her longtime friend Amane in a soft-spoken and comforting tone, "What's wrong?"

Realizing there really wasn't any privacy on board the ship Kiriko told Amane, "Whisper it to me!"

Covering her mouth with both hands so no one could read her lips Amane said in a wobbly tone of voice, "I'm pregnant… I need Seina…"

Kiriko Masaki Jurai had always been a mother figure of sorts to Seina but in truth she was a mother figure to Amane as well as she pulled her into her lap gently rocking Amane back and forth, calming her telling Amane quietly, "SSShhh… It will be all right and will be here in the morning, I'll stay with you for now."

Meanwhile at the Royal stables Ryoko and Seina were setting off to a secluded area where members of the royal family would go when they needed a break and couldn't get off world to the vacation planet, it was Ryoko that taught Seina how to dance were rather how to waltz.

Two hours later they arrived at Azusa hideaway, they hadn't even brought their bags inside when Seina grabbed Ryoko and started dancing a slow waltz right there in front of the stables where they would board the horses for the night. Quietly Ryoko chuckled telling Seina in a silvery tone, "Right here… You want to dance right here?"

Looking into Seina's face, Ryoko new one thing to him it didn't matter where they were over there with when they were together he was just the two of them as she told him in a sotto tone, "I see my lessons didn't go to waste… You've been practicing!"

Tighten his grip on Ryoko their bodies melted together as Seina stated softly, "you are my beautiful Space Pirate Princess… You always will be."

Seina felt wetness against his cheek as he lifted his head away from Ryoko asking her in a soft-spoken and gentle tenor, "What's wrong Ryoko?"

Ryoko admitted openly in a tremulous and wobbly tone, "That's the nicest compliment anyone's ever given me… I love you too!"

Wiping away her tears with his fingers Seina admitted, "The fact that you are pirate never mattered to me… You were the first friend I made out here in space!"

Ryoko rested her head against Seina's chest lifting it just long enough to give him a kiss on the cheek telling him in a soft and loving tone, "Let's go inside… I think they're holding can you for us."

Walking to the main house Seina looked at Ryoko in wonder thinking to himself, _I wonder what our children would look like._

Ryoko looked at Seina asking him in a tremulous tenor, her heart was filled with love for him as she asked, "Seina… What are you thinking?"

Turning just a hint of crimson Seina stated, "I was wondering what our children would look like… I'm not saying I want all of you pregnant at the same time… You're just so radiantly beautiful I can't help but wonder!"

Ryoko whispered softly, "Someday Seina… Someday…" She couldn't help herself she thought, _soon I hope! _ Ryoko was positively giddy as she tried to imagine herself with child, Seina child.

They walked into the main house each had their arm around the others waist. 30 minutes later they both were dressed for dinner and heading to an antechamber where dinner for two had been set out there was also ample room for dancing.

The meal itself was still being prepared so instead of sitting down and waiting Seina took Ryoko's hand and led her onto the floor where they waltz around waiting for the meal, Ryoko chuckled as she said in a soft tone, "Seina… You really are a very good dancer!"

Kissing Ryoko first on the cheek and then full on the mouth Seina told Ryoko, "I had a very good teacher."

As Ryoko looked into his eyes she realized the depth Seina love for her as she rested her head against his chest she could feel and hear the thud of his heart and she realized one thing she was his just as much as he was hers.

The more Ryoko thought about the last two and half to three years the more became stuck in her throat as a silvery tear escaped the corner of her eye telling Seina her voice was think with emotion as she said in a wobbly voice, "Thank you for loving me… I never told you what that simple gift you gave me in the shopping plaza in meant to me."

Seina and Ryoko spent the night together but unlike his time spent with Amane, Ryoko curled herself into the side of Seina's body using his chest as a pillow she fell asleep feeling Seina's strong arms wrapped around her body for a woman who never had a home the feeling that weld up in her heart was unfamiliar to her, she felt home for the first time and in her life she felt home.

Seina looked at Ryoko and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Looking up at Seina with pure love in her eyes Ryoko stated softly, "That I am home… As long as I am with you I am home."

The next morning having made their way back to The Kamadaki II, to see Amane Kaunaq making a mad dash from the bridge to the nearest bathroom it was Kiriko who pulled both Seina and Ryoko into nearby conference room telling them quietly, "Good you are back… Now we can make our way to earth… As you may have noticed Amane is suffering from nausea… Seina she is having your child Airi has arranged some down time so we can tell your family."


End file.
